My Fair Lady
by Mittens12
Summary: Homeless, broke and alone, 'name' has been caught and arrested for stealing. Set before the king for a trial, Prince Arthur saves her from her penalty of death and his cruel father. The only catch, she, a peasant off the streets, has to become his bride. (Reader X Human royal England)
1. Prologue

'Dear whoever reads this,

I am writing this for the purpose of telling my story. I have never thought that I'd be where I am now, but my position is such a delicate one. The balance can be so easily upset by a simple exchange of words or one wrong movement. It has been on more than one occasion that the scale has almost tipped over, and not in my favor. However ridiculous and dangerous this arrangement has grown, I must still remind myself that I am very grateful and in debt. I could have very well have died without a soul to remember or mourn me. Still, there is an unsettling feeling of instability lingering in the air. The tension has, as I have seen it, expanded immensely. It is as if one is walking on thin ice. Even a small shift could cause it to crack and break. I have recognized a strange and tense sensation in the pit of my stomach. That feeling is fear. Fear of the future and of the past. And I can't seem to shake the feeling that at any moment something will happen.

However, it was not like this in the beginning.

Rather it was much less turbulent as opposed to now. It all started one spring evening'

"Dammit." _ cursed, spilling ink all over the memoir.

**A.N. So hey everyone! This is my first reader insert and I hope you guys will read more, this is just the prologue. I love all of you for checking this out!**

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters used, just the plot. Btw this is based off of another fanfic so go check it out, it's called "To Defend 'Till Death Do Us Part" please read it, it's very good. Bye~**


	2. Chapter 1

Let's Backtrack a Little

"Do you understand why you are here?" King Edward demanded in a harsh tone. Earlier that evening, _ was dragged off by royal guards who caught her stealing. What she couldn't understand is how did the king not expect her to steal when the whole kingdom is suffering from extreme poverty, though _ doubted that the royal family experienced the effects.

"I was caught stealing." She answered, looking down at her bare feet. Her family perished in a fire that not only left her alone, but also broke and homeless. _ has been surviving on the small amounts of whatever she could sneak from the market and sleeping in alleyways or on the streets. Left abandoned and scared, _ did whatever she could to stay alive.

"I thereby sentence you to death for theft." the king proclaimed, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne. Now Prince Arthur, who had been quietly observing this hearing, has had enough.

"Father that is ridiculous. She only stole a loaf of bread." He stood up from his chair, glaring at his father.

"I will not tolerate any kind of thief or hooligan in my kingdom!" Arthur's father retorted.

"Can't you see she can't even afford food or proper clothing? The poverty is worse than we originally thought." Arthur reasoned. "Where do you sleep?" He directed this question toward _.

"In the streets." _ answered, blushing a little.

"See? She doesn't even have a home!" Arthur smiled in triumph, thinking he won the argument.

"All the more reason to execute her! One less leech off the streets!" King Edward spat. Arthur seemed shocked, but quickly regained his composure.

"That's just cruel! I refuse to watch this poor girl be executed for something she cannot help." The prince rebelled.

"And what are _you _going to do about it son?" Edward challenged, eyes glaring daggers at Arthur. Arthur walked over to _ and stood beside her.

"Simple. I will make her my bride." He smiled arrogantly. _'s eyes widened and her mouth fell open. King Edward rose from his throne, pure rage seething from him.

"You can't do that! I forbid it!" King Edward shouted, pointing a finger at Arthur. He responded by grabbing _ wrist and leading her away from his father and the throne room. Passing countless corridors and servants, Arthur finally brought _ to a room, and by what she guessed it's going to be her room.

"I'm going to find a maid for you, please just stay here." He sighed, but smiled as he said it. She nodded, forgetting how to speak because she was in major shock. He left, closing the door behind him. _ now had time to look around at her new surroundings. The bed was made of dark mahogany with a lace canopy, and the bedding was a lavender purple with dark purple pillows. Beside the bed was a matching mahogany night table, dresser, desk and vanity. The vanity had all sorts of make- up, combs and brushes. Colorful bottles of perfume lined the vanity's table top and the mirror showed her reflection. _ turned away, not wanting to see herself. The floor was made of polished marble, shining from the light streaming from the large window with lace curtains.

'I don't belong here' she thought, wringing her hands from anxiety. The door swung open and a women, probably no older than herself, stepped in carrying fluffy towels and shampoo.

"Hello, I'm Elizaveta, your maid. Come with me please." She grinned.


	3. Chapter 2

Transformation

"Hello, I'm Elizaveta, your maid. Come with me please." She grinned. Now _ was not very intuitive, but she could feel the happy and positive energy radiating off of Elizaveta. _ sheepishly smiled back, not meeting the maid's green eyes. Elizaveta quickly lead _ to a huge bathroom, with a grand claw footed bathtub with fixtures made of gold. Steam was curling from the hot water. _ shed her clothing and hurriedly hopped into the tub. The warmth spread throughout her body. It took a couple of washes to completely be rid of the grime and dirt that the years wore on her. Elizaveta talked and talked, mostly about her fiancee, Roderich, and how the castle is such a nice place to live. She told _ about the gardens, how the flowers bloomed in every color and the statues seeming so real. _ listened, quiet throughout the time. Elizaveta's voice was comforting and soothing, she spoke to _ as if she was a real lady. After the bath, Elizaveta wrapped _ in the fluffy towels, drying her. Then she dressed _ in a royal blue dress with a gold trim. As gentle as can be, Elizaveta brushed _ hair near the fire to dry it. _'s (h/c) shined like never before. Sitting in her room waiting for Arthur to come get her for dinner, like Elizaveta said he would, _ dared to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped as her reflection was someone she didn't recognize. This girl was beautiful, skin glowing and deep (e/c) eyes staring back at _. She reached forward with her hand, and the image in the mirror did the same. _ finally understood that it was she was staring at herself. The knock on her door drew her out of her trance.

'Going to dinner means I have to meet the family!' _ realized. She clung to the bed's post, ignoring the soft knocking at her door.

"Can I come in?" Arthur asked, opening the door just a crack.

"S- sure." She stuttered. He pushed the door open just enough to slide in before closing it.

"Are you feeling well? You look a little pale." He commented, brushing his hand across her forehead and down to her cheek. _ nodded, focusing on breathing and not fainting ever so ungracefully in front of the prince. He circled his arm around her's and hoisted _ up so she stood beside him.

"Then we better not keep the family waiting." He flirtatiously smiled, opening the door.

**Author's Notes: **

**I'm sorry I'm a terrible person and I haven't updated. *cries in a corner***

**so yeah the story is progressing**

**there will be more soon I promise :)**


End file.
